Memories Revealed
by Rachelle MT
Summary: Kristine was a regular 18 year old when she was visited by her long forgotten father. Now, he has brought her to the Feudal Era where she will find new friends, relationships, and her memory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know people hate the authors note, so I wont have any more for the rest of the chapters. But I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, except Kristine, I own her.**

Chapter 1

The day grew dark with grey clouds circling the sky. Work was over at 5 pm when Kristine, an 18 year old girl who had raven black hair that went to her waist and ravishing ice blue eyes and pale skin, saw the clouds over head while walking home.

_I really wish I had my own car, it looks like it's gonna rain, _She thought to herself. Just when she said that, she felt a drop right on the tip of her nose. She looked up into the sky and it started pouring all around her. _Great, just when I need after a hard day of school and work. _She started to run for it, hoping the rain wouldn't get her soaked from head to toe. But it was too late, she felt like she just walked out of the shower while wearing her clothes. She hated living in America; there were storms everywhere she went. She wanted to live somewhere like in Japan, or maybe even Germany where her family came from. But, she didn't have the kind of money to do anything like moving to a different country. She's not even graduated yet.

Just when she was about to give up on running, she turned to the woods that was a short cut to her home where her adopted mother was waiting for her. She got tired out and was walking, trying to brace herself with the enormous gust of wind coming at her. She held on to her coat and her skirt that was just about to fly up, but she caught it just in time.

Just then she heard a stick break behind her. Kristine jumped and turned around to where the noise came from. She saw no one; _I must be really tired that I'm starting to hear things. _Kristine turned back around and started walking when she realized, _how could I have heard the stick breaking anyways over the wind? _She hearda twig snap again and turned around to find a hooded figure in black. Kristine was surprised, but then turned scared knowing she was alone with this person, whom she couldn't see his face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kristine asked the hooded stranger.

"I want you to come with me," the stranger answered.

"Why would I do a thing like that? I don't know you."

"I knew you wouldn't come easily my daughter, you were always so stubborn." Kristine's eyes grew big with surprise. She never knew who her real parents were; she only remembered waking up in a forest when she was only 10. She looked around and noticed that this was the forest she was found in.

"Reveal yourself or I won't come with you."

"Fine, if it's the only way to get you to come with me." He pulled out his hood to reveal a man with ice blue eyes and raven black hair. He looked almost exactly like Kristine, only manlier and he had a raven tail and a cresent moon facing up on his forehead and with other blue markings. She stood in shock of what she was seeing.

Her real father was standing right in front of her, she couldn't believe it. "Why did you leave me here? I want answers," she asked.

"All in good time, now will you come with me, you do not belong in this time period."

"What do you mean this time period?"

"You will see when I take you child." Just when he said that, he took out an amulet from under his cloak and reached for her hand. Right when he took her hand and she felt dizzy and saw black spots. She woke up when she saw they disappeared and were in another dimension. _What did I think I was doing? I'm in trouble now._She looked around and saw she was in the same forest, but it looked different than she remembered. There was no car sounds int the backround, instead there were the sound of birds.

"Where are we?" Kristine asked her father.

"We are in the Feual Area. But we are not in America, we are in Japan." Kristine stood there in shock.

"H-h-how can t-this be?"

"Well, I used a time traveling amulet. You fainted because you wern't used to time traveling. But you will, because I am giving one to you later on."

"Why not now?"

"Because I know that you will probably use it to get back to the future where you grew up at."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I brought you here to train you and to get the containment spell off you."

"Train for what? What containment spell?"

"You ask too many questions Kristine. You will learn in time, but first, we have to find your mate."

"Ummm... mate? I don't need a mate."

"Yes you do to get the containment spell off of you. Then you will become your demon form." Said her father

"Wait! Im a demon? When did this happen?"

"You have always been a demon, but didn't know about it because of hte containment spell. Let's go find your mate." He started walking toward the thicker part of the forest. Kristine just stood there looking dumbfounded_, A demon, me? No way, this must be a dream. _ Then she realized he left her alone and ran after him. She didn't know, but a big adventure was waiting for her.. To be Continued... In Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting people

Chapter 2

The day grew darker as Kristine and her father walked through the forest. Tired and exhausted, Kristine went to catch her father.

"May we rest a while; my feet are starting to hurt badly."

"No you may not. If you are gonna survive in this world, you need to exercise."

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked with anger in her voice.

He chuckled at this and said, "Why do women always think of their weight, when they are already skinny as possible? No, you are not fat; you just need to work on you muscles."

"Ohhh…. Sorry." She said bashfully. They walked on which seemed like hours when they heard rustling in the bushes next to them. Kristine jumped at this sound and jumped around her father for protection. Just then a man with silver hair and ears on top of his head in red clothes jumped out of the bush. He jumped on her father, but fell to the ground when her father dodged the attack without a second thought. Her father pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

"What business do you have with me and my daughter?" He asked the strange man.

"You are a demon, and you have a jewel shard in your possession and you will give it to me or I will have to take it by force."

"Inuyasha, you know me better than that. But I need the shard for my journey, so you will have to wait to get it." Inuyasha looked at him with surprise in his face and his ears perked up.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I was a guard for your mother when you were born. I was a friend to her as she was to me. I also knew you mighty father."

"Oh… well then I should have respect towards you. What do you need the shard for anyway?"

"I need it to take the containment spell off of her. We were just about to rest when you ambushed us."

"Well, you can come with me then, my group had already made camp and we would be honored for you two to eat and rest with us."

"Thank you Inuyasha." My father said bowing to him. We followed Inuyasha to a clearing where 3 people were sitting. One was a young girl that had black hair and wore present day Japan clothes. The other had a large boomerang and also had dark hair and was wearing a kimono. The third was a monk who had dark hair that was tied in the back. He carried a staff. There was also a little animal that looked like a human, but also a fox and there was also a little anima that looked like a cat or something along those lines.

As we walked up to them, they all stared at us in amusement. As I was examining them, they were also examining me.

"Who are they Inuyasha?" The girl in the present day clothes asked.

"I am Tanobio, and this is my daughter Kristine. We were traveling when we met Inuyasha and he let us stay in your camp until we are rested."

"Ohhh….okay. I am Kagome and this is Sango," she pointed to the other woman, "and this is Miroku." Miroku stood up and went in front of Kristine.

"I know this is so sudden and I just met you, but will you bear my children." Kagome and Inuyasha just sighed and shook their head, but Sango looked furious.

"Ewww…. Get away from me you creep." Kristine pushed him away and smacked him right across the face.

Tanobio picked Miroku up from the ground and said, "If you ever do that to my daughter again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes sir," Miroku said shaking. Tanobio then threw him to the ground.

"Who are they?" Kristine said pointing at the fox thing and the cat thing.

"Oh... This is Shippo and this is Kiara. (I forgot what its name was; I might be right about it though.)

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." With that they all smiled politely and sat down to their meal. They were having Ramen. They all gobbled it up and fell asleep next to the blazing, warm fire. **To be Continued…..In Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 getting on their journey

Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly in her eyes when Kristine opened them the next morning. Someone was poking her with a stick on her cheek. Swatting the stick away, she sat up seeing Inuyasha holding the stick.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"How long are you gonna sleep? Until nine?" He asked sarcastically.

"What time is it?"

"It's around 8:30," he guessed.

"What! I usually sleep in until 11 on weekends."

"Jeez you're lazy," he said with a smirk.

"I am not, I work and I go to the gym 2 times a week!" She yelled at him.

"humph whatever you say, your father is waiting for you by the way." (I just realized that rhymed. I see those kinds of things). Rubbing her eyes, Kristine jumped to her feet and stretched towards the sky. Looking around she sees everyone is packed and ready to get on their way. She saw her father leaning against a tree that leads to a path. She walked up to him and stood beside him.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna ask Inuyasha if we can join their group. We will have the supplies we need and will have a little company."

"That sounds better than just walking without anyone to talk to," she exclaimed.

"Go pack you things while I ask Inuyasha and his group," he said with a grunt.

"Okie dokie then," she said going off to pack. She turned to see her father and Inuyasha having a deep conversation about the trip. She sighed and returned to what she was doing. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down. The fox demon named Shippo was looking at her with big gleaming eyes.

"Hello, what do you want?" she asked.

"Ummm…… since you are coming with us, do you mind if I get to know you better."

"Sure, ask away," she said bending down to the level of the fox demon.

"Well, let me think. Okay a really simple question. What is you favorite food?"

"Hmm…. Well that's a good question; I like a lot of different food. But my all time favorite would be tacos."

"What is a taco?"

"You have never heard of a taco before? You are missing out then. A taco is meat, cheese, lettuce, with sauce in a tortilla shell that can be soft or hard."

"That sound really good! Can you make it for me sometime?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to. My turn to ask the questions now, what is you favorite color?"

"That's an easy one, its red, how about you?"

"Mine is purple, but red is my second favorite color." While they were talking away with random questions about themselves, Inuyasha and her father were done with their conversation. Her father strode up beside her and cleared his throat to her to stop this meaningless bickering to the demon.

"He has agreed that we can come along with them. We are heading west, and while on our journey, you will be training to be a better warrior."

"No one asked me if I wanted to be a warrior. That's not fair."

"Life is always unfair as you go along. Get used to it, now let's start walking. We have a long day ahead of us." _He really doesn't know how to be a father very well._ Kristine thought. The road ahead was a long with different creatures and people coming into their lives. **Continues……. In chapter 4.**


End file.
